


Taming The Teasers

by Im_a_writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_writer/pseuds/Im_a_writer
Summary: In this world of omegaverse there are trait scales for each nature, determining how different people find and select their mates. These scales range from dominant to submissive, ingnoring the instincts of each nature itself.~~~~~~Alfred Jones, a popular, alpha, celebrity within the sports and modelling communities, promised his quiet, omega brother that he’d visit him this year. The thing is, his friends tend to follow him wherever he goes. How Matthew takes it when a whole pack of famous alphas come to visit him as the holidays are approaching, we’ll see. And are Matthew and his friends really harmless, omega, nobodies?~~~~~~Sorry, the description sucks. MORE TAGS AND CHARACTERS TO BE ADDED.!RATING MAY GO UP!





	1. Let’s go to Canada?

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts off really quickly, I apologize.
> 
> CHARACTERS INTRODUCED THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Alfred Williams-Jones - America  
> Francis Bonnefoy - France  
> Mathias Kohler - Denmark  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia  
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain  
> Ivan Braginski - Russia  
> Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany  
> Alvarez Lisboa-Carriedo - Portugal (Unofficial)  
> Im Young Soo - South Korea  
> Heracles Karpsui - Greece  
> Sadiq Adnan - Turkey  
> Carlos Machado - Cuba  
> Anna - OC  
> Michelle Mancham - Seychelles (Unofficial Name)  
> Matthew Williams-Jones - Canada

The feeling I get while exercising has always been a surreal boost of awareness. I’ve never been the type to pay attention to anything around me but whenever I’m in a game, or just taking a morning run, my senses flare. So, currently in the gym, I can feel myself pushing my limits. I love it. I thrive in the burn of upcoming achievement. Yeah, it’s gonna kill tomorrow but it’s so worth it. Skin flushed, sweat dripping, muscles burning, I continue to lift the heavy weights above me. As I fought to lift to the weight I heard footsteps approaching me. I set the bar down with a clang and heaved myself upwards.  
“Hm.. It seems as if you’re slightly lagging behind Alfred. I got that one at least a month ago,” spoke the words of an old friend, laced with a French accent.  
“As if. I saw you struggle to lift half of this weight last week.” I drank some water and wiped my forehead with a small towel.  
“Dear friend, I have an arm injury. Everyone was amazed that I could even lift quarter of the weight I lifted.” As he spoke he gestured to his arm currently in a sling. The week before last the boys and I all got together to play a small game of football. It started off as all fun and games, but as most alphas do: we got really competitive. No one got a serious injury, all just bruises and cuts; well that’s what we thought. Francis woke up the next day unable to move his arm without feeling an unimaginable amount of pain. He had strained and irritated some ligaments and muscles around his shoulder. I felt bad about it for a day or two, then I just felt sympathetic. Me and all of the boys: Francis, Matthias, Gilbert, Antonio, Ivan, Ludwig, Alvarez, Im Young Soo (or just Soo to us), Heracles, Sadiq, and Carlos, all have athletic careers. Of course we also do other things, we don’t live completely on sports. A lot of us do modelling (Francis, Mathias, Antonio, Alvarez, Im Yong Soo, Heracles, and I), some do performance (Gilbert, Antonio, and Carlos), and some people’s families have big businesses (Ivan, Ludwig, and Sadiq). No matter what we do we all seemed to hit the money and fame jackpot. We’re all pretty lucky for getting where we are right now.  
“Anyway, Halloween is soon. What are the plans?” At that moment Gilbert, Antonio, and Matthias came in, commenting on Francis’ words.  
“Yeah, social central. What’s going on this time around?” Gilbert said while leaning on the wall. They all started talking about different parties and events for the day wanting to know my opinion; I’ve always been the event organizer for us. I thought for a minute considering the different options. There was one that sounded good: it was an adult only Halloween celebration being held in the penthouse of a big building in New York, a friend of mine named Anna was holding it. Anna has always been known for having big parties that everyone talked about for weeks, usually positive as well. Another good choice was a smaller party that Francis’ cousin, Michelle, was holding. Michelle is a really sweet, bubbly person and only good things happen at her parties. It would also be a good social platform look too. Connecting with your roots, keeping it chill, you know? Wait... Connecting with your roots... I was forgetting something.  
I massaged my temples as I tried to remember what it was. Then it hit me. How could I forget?  
“Sorry guys, I can’t do anything this year.” I swear their jaws could’ve hit the floor if they let them. They were completely awestruck. I wasn’t surprised, I never say no to a party.  
“Wait, what? Why?”  
“I’m visiting my brother in Canada for this year into next year.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Wait, you have a brother?!”  
“You didn’t know? I have a twin brother.”  
“Since when?”  
“Five minutes after my birth.” Now it was my turn to be shocked, how did they not know about Matthew? I swear that I’d mentioned him before. Maybe. “I’m staying over there till after New Years.”  
“After New Years?!” Now they just looked angry. I understood. Missing all of those major events could really effect my reputation and pay check. Nevertheless I was determined to not let it damage my relationships with my family members this year. I hadn’t seen Mattie in what? Four, five years? That’s a lot of time. I couldn’t wait any longer.  
“I’m sorry guys but I need to do this.”  
“Well then we’re coming with you.”  
“What?” There was no way . If some of them came with me then all of the boys would have to come as well. It’s just fair. Matthew would kill me if I showed up with that many people! “No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No way. Not happening. No.”  
“Yes! Come on! It would be fun!” They slung there arms around each other to emphasize the annoying ‘together-no-matter-what-happens’ vibe. I stood up and walked to the door as we continued going back and forth. Then I made what could be the worst or best decision I’ve ever made. I don’t know what made me do it but I did. I actually think it was because they said it was a good opportunity to search for mates. I dunno.  
“Fine, tell the rest of the boys.”  
That’s how I got myself here in the airport two weeks later with the rest of my group as we boarded our private plane. Oh what had I done...

|Fun Fact: In this world life revolves around finding a mate. So if someone brings up that it’s a good opportunity to find one, you may give in sooner.|


	2. How Many People?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get a bit of insight into some of Matthew’s everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS INTRODUCED THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Leah - OC  
> Lovino Vargas - South Italy/Romano  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
> Arthur Kirkland - England/UK  
> Raivis Galante - Latvia

“Do you know what’s happening next week?” I asked a little girl who was hooked up to many different beeping and buzzing machines. She fiddled with her feeding tube as she thought and I gently brought her hand down to her side. “Don’t touch please, Leah.”  
After a bit of thinking she still didn’t know so she asked for a clue. “Everyone gets to dress up for a day,” I told her, her features lit up.  
“Halloween!”  
“Yes, well done!” Halloween in the hospital was always fun for me; I got to dress up as something and go door to door delivering different costume pieces and candy to young children. Last year I dressed as a teddy bear and almost all of the children wanted to hug me when I stopped by. No kid wants to be in the hospital for any special event so I always make it my job to be as involved as possible. The feeling I get when I make a child or teen who is in pain smile or laugh is amazing, nothing compares to that joy. On Halloween I have a long seventeen hour shift, from four in the morning till nine at night. It gives me a lot of time to be with the kids. Of course, I’m always busy. Aside for working in the youth ward with many adolescents, I work in NICU and care for babies who aren’t well enough to be with their parents, I work in the maternity ward and care for healthy babies and mothers before and after giving birth, and I work in the labour ward where I help mothers through contractions, deliver babies, and care for babies right after their born. It’s a lot of work but I love my job.  
I stayed with Leah for a while before getting a call telling me my shift was over. I said goodbye and travelled down many hallways to get to my night room and grab my stuff. Being here during the early mornings of the day or the late hours of the night means that I don’t get much rest. Today I was at the hospital from 2 AM till 4 PM. It was long but shorter than a lot of the shifts I could get.  
I got my belongings, walked to my car, and drove home. I lived in a large apartment building, having a small flat that I shared. We had good space and it wasn’t at all cramped, unless there was an absurd amount of people. It’s always neat and tidy as we both have a compulsive need to clean the place. I’d say that our place is quite stylish, but not in a ‘I’m-the-richest-person-alive’ sort of way. I share my place with my best friend, another omega named Lovino. Lovino has a complex character. He’s stubborn and hot-headed, he also seems like he get flustered easily by anything that’s sexual. Obviously me and all of my friend group know that that’s not true. We’re teasers, the group of us are; though we don’t publicize it.  
You may be confused by now but I’ll put it simply: each nature (alpha,beta,omega) has a trait scale. These trait scales tell you and others how you selectively find an appropriate mate, and what role you play in that relationship. Along the scale there’s many points, all have a name and definition, but there’s two major sections that meet in the center. Those sections are dominant and submissive. Betas can be any where across the scale and deemed ‘normal’, while alphas are usually on the dominant side and omegas the submissive. Obviously you always have your natural instincts but you could be anywhere on a scale. Me and my friend group are in the dominant section. We’re not the most dominant but we’re quite close. Our definition goes as so:

Teasers: Teasers are omegas that are known to relentlessly pursue someone after the first move is made. They will put themselves out and then pull themselves back just before you can get them. This creates a torturous routine of trying and failing to claim them as they just keeping pushing all of the right buttons with a completely oblivious stature. These are definitely the wildest of the omegas and most dangerous of their kind. If you manage to develop a relationship with one and are able to call them yours then you should be eternally proud, teasers only choose the best after a lot of ruthless testing.

Yes, they speak of us as if we’re wild animals not to be messed with, but it makes complete sense: we sort of are. A lot of people are advised nowadays never to flirt with a teaser unless you really want to. Unfortunately we’re hard to detect and many figure out who we are a little too late.  
I entered my apartment to silence; Lovino was still at work. He works at a lab where he studies samples of different substances and matter. He tests and sees if cells are cancerous and if different micro-organisms are causes of different viral infections and stuff. It amazes me that he can sit through  
doing that day after day. Well he thinks the same thing of me.  
I showered to soothe my aching muscles and let my thoughts drift. Halloween was soon and I still didn’t have any outfits. I knew I had to wear something appropriate for the children at the hospital but I also needed something more scandalous for a party, I could frustrate more victims that way. Lovino, Lukas, Arthur, Raivis and I are going shopping today or tomorrow for costumes and candy so I should start thinking about what I want to be. I also remembered Alfred, he said he was coming to visit for a while and that he’d be here for Halloween. He said that he had a ‘surprise’ too. No matter what it was, if it was a surprise and had anything to do with Al... This couldn’t be good.

|Fun Fact: Teasers like to provide for themselves. You’ll probably find most Teasers with jobs that require a high education status and give a good pay check.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a bit concerning that Raivis (Latvia) is in their group when he is canonly 15 in the series: In this story he is an adult, NOT a teen. I’m sorry if this confuses you but I have my reasons for doing this. You will see.
> 
> Again I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes I may have made! If you catch any please let me know. Any other comments, tips, constructive criticism you may have for me I am also open to them. Thank you for reading, I plan to update every week or every other week.


	3. No Matter What, Don’t Flirt

As soon as the plane had taken off I started getting questions fired at me by my friends, wanting to know about my brother:  
“What’s his name?”  
“Matthew Williams-Jones”  
“What’s his age?”  
“25, the same as me.”  
“What’s his nature?”  
“An omega but if you touch him I will slit your throat.”  
“Height? Weight?”  
“How should I know? All I acknowledge is that he’s short and slim.”  
“Skin tone? Hair colour? Hair style? Eyes?”  
“Pale, light blonde, jaw length and wavy, he has violet eyes too.”  
“Single?”  
“Yes...”  
“Mate-less?”  
“That’s the same.”  
“Occupation?”  
“He’s a nurse that delivers babies, cares for babies and their mothers, and cares for children.”  
“Figure?”  
“Curved.”  
“He’s perfect.”  
“Don’t touch him. Honestly, it’s for your own good.” I growled. Truly these guys were too flirty by nature. That’s what we get for being tamers, huh? On the alpha trait scale we’re in the dominant section, quite close to being the most dominant but we’re not. Our trait is the tamer which basically means we’ll approach and flirt with anyone until we find a worthy mate. We have a way of getting lots of people to flock to us and we send out an aura that tells the other party to submit to us. We ‘tame’ them. That’s where the name came from.  
“What do you mean, ‘it’s for your own good’? You gonna get all protective of him?” Someone asked.  
“Well yeah, I’m his brother but that wasn’t my point. He’s a teaser.” I heard a gasp from the Asain but everyone else just seemed to have no idea what that meant. Wow, it’s just like them. They haven’t ever seen an Omega trait scale in their lives. Anyone who’s seen the Omega trait scale, even just once, remembers Teasers. It’s usually highlighted with a warning sign above it. Just that tells you enough about them.  
“A teaser? I can deal with some teasing, not a problem!” Matthias yelled.  
“Do you even understand what he said? He’s talking about the trait on the Omega trait scale!” Im Yong Soo cried out. He likes to study the nature trait scales and obnoxiously yell in someone’s face what he thinks they are. He told me that I’m the social butterfly; a dominant trait on the Beta trait scale. He’s also told me that I’m the friendly follower; a submissive trait on the Omega trait scale. He once confessed to me, while drunk, that he’d never been able to find someone who suited the teaser trait. He then started sobbing because ‘even the great Im Yong Soo is unable to detect teasers’. It was really funny. That was the start of our brilliant friendship.  
“So the Omega trait scale has a trait called the teaser, huh? Ehh, can’t be that bad.” Spoke Francis. I took the moment to study my friends with shame. Anyone who is even attempting to climb the totem pole of social status knows that you need to study the trait scales in order to involve all types of people in your platforms. Everyone knows that. I looked at my friends and saw foolishness. Only eight of us could come: Me, Francis, Matthias, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, Im Yong Soo, and Ivan. Sadiq had to go to Turkey for his family’s business, Alvarez swore that he would go back home to Portugal this year, Carlos has a contract with a T.V. show and has to be there to film, and Heracles had to stay back home with his pregnant mate Kiku. Ivan almost didnt come because of his family’s business, but when I told him the area he remembered that that’s where his sisters live and decided to tag along.  
“It is that bad! There’s a rule! Don’t flirt no matter what. If you do you’re allowing them to ruthlessly tease you. And once you reach your breaking point and try to make a move on them they push you away. It’s torture!” Im Yong Soo declared. Man, he really knew his stuff. Growing up with a teaser for a sibling really helped my social upbringing. I’d pick up different tricks on how to attract people to me without them realizing it; sometimes I wouldn’t realize it either. Unfortunately he grew up with me so he learnt how to act submissive and can now snap in and out of it on demand. These guys wouldn’t last a day if they didn’t learn to control their urges.  
“If you guys are coming then you need to learn how to control yourselves.” I told them.  
“Nah, we’ll be fine.” Said Gilbert.  
“Well if you don’t learn you’re going back as soon as we get there, which is soon by the way.”  
“Alright, what do we have to learn?” Antonio, his always positive self said.  
“Well first: don’t give in. No matter how much you need to physically hold yourself down you need to restrain yourself. They’re merciless.”

|Fun Fact: Alpha’s are usually very territorial over their siblings, especially if they are omegas.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the short chapter, I have exams starting tomorrow.
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism and complements are welcome!


	4. Meet My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.O.V. = Point of view
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~ = Timeskip
> 
> ————— = P.O.V. Change
> 
> Warning: This chapter is rated T due to language.

Matthew’s P.O.V.

My best friend Lovino really was something, it wasn’t long ago that he pushed through the front door huffing about his ‘damn boss’ and how ‘the fucker could go to hell’. I had just gotten out of the shower after coming home from work, only a towel covering my body when I heard his cursing and complaining. When I stepped out of the bathroom he was surprised to see me, it was a rare occasion that I was home before Lovino, but he quickly brushed it off and went back to grumbling about his problems. I went into my room, dressed, and exited to speak to Lovino as he sighed dropped lazily onto the couch.  
“What did he do this time?” I asked. Lovino and his boss don’t usually get along, especially after his boss figured out our traits from the trait scale. Oh, and the fact that his boss will do anything to get into his pants.  
“That shithead brought me into his office to break the news to me that my annoying alpha roommate from uni has gotten the position of head of sciences! That bitch is the stupidest thing I’ve ever met! The only reason why she passed high school, got into uni, passed the course, and got this position is because daddy dearest is buying her life for her! And on top of that that dickwad is the most prejudiced person in the world so the pay check of every omega in the system has dropped down even further. Give it a bit and I’ll be getting minimum wage! I’m already working extra jobs for rent and groceries, what am I going to do now? Oh and on top of that she hates my guts, so if she finds out that I’m in the system, I’ll be fired.” Lovino went on.  
“Geez, that’s... a lot. You’re the smartest person I know though! You’ll be able to get through it. And anyway I don’t even think that she can do that, because you’re to youngest person to have ever entered the career and been this successful. There would be quite an outrage if she were to fire you.”  
“You doubt the powers of alphas and money Matthew.”  
“Whatever, but what does this have to do with your boss? I know he’s the one that told you the news but that’s not really his fault...”  
“Well he took the opportunity to try and get with me again. ‘I know how these things are Lovino but you know I could slip a pay raise in. You know what I’d need to do that~’. Ugh, that gross bastard.”  
“Well? What did you say?”  
“I told him that I’d slept with him once before and I won’t be doing it again. I dunno though Matthew I’m getting pretty desperate right now.” Lovino isn’t necessarily the kind of person who would just sleep with people for benefits but he is the kind of guy who will do what he feels he needs to do. A couple months ago there was a tax raise, our rent increased, and Lovino’s pay check went down. He couldn’t keep up with bills and I was in a rough patch myself so I couldn’t help him out too much. He began grasping at straws and so when the opportunity for a pay raise came up he took it, even if that meant giving up his body for the boss that he loathes.  
“Just don’t do anything you’ll regret, okay?”  
“Yeah whatever. Distract me from my hellish life, let’s do something.”  
“Umm... Halloween is soon. Do you have a costume yet? Because I don’t.”  
“I don’t either, so I guess that’s what we’re doing. Call the group, I need a shower.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“If you’re in a financial crisis, why the bloody hell are we buying Halloween costumes?” A familiar British accent echoed through the mall. Lovino scowled at Arthur.  
“Just shut it Artie, I don’t judge you, you don’t judge me.” I giggled a bit. Honestly, these two act as though they have been paired together against their will for a school project or something when really they often go out drinking with each other, get wasted, and become everyone’s favourite drunk friends with how they laugh all the time, hold your hair when you’re puking, and give you the strangest life advice that you never knew you needed till then. However Lovino’s I don’t judge you, you don’t judge me is sort of our group’s motto. There’s me in all of my hypocritical glory: I complain that I’m lonely but then whenever people are around me I’m always looking to escape, I’ll complain that I’m hungry but I’ll refuse to get food and turn down any when offered, and I’ll complain about how bratty kids are and how I’ll never have them while spending all of my days happily enjoying my life with children in the hospital and I’ll cry when I get my period because I’m not pregnant. Lovino is Lovino, as explained before. Then there’s Arthur who is a whole thing in himself. From time to time, Arthur will zone out and have full conversations with himself, and in which he will seem very happy, and afterwards will swear that someone was there. Lukas will always say that there was someone there as well but I really don’t know if he’s just going along with it or if he’s being serious. That brings me to Lukas who is currently walking alongside our group and rolling his eyes. This boy can hide all of his emotions but one thing he cannot hide is his love for fairytales and all things mythical. He’ll spout out different things about mermaids and fairies, and don’t get me started on the trolls that supposedly protect him because he’s Norwegian. Lastly there’s Raivis, he’s a year younger than the rest of us and the only beta in our group. Many people argue that he’s just our gay best friend, but really we got close with him after he kept a bunch of alphas feeling us up when we got wasted in a bar during uni once.  
“So, Matt, you said that your brother is visiting soon?” Raivis said quietly with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.  
“Yeah, he said he’ll be landing tonight.”  
“Tonight?” Arthur said looking shocked. He tends to miss out on a lot of things because he makes himself busy with work all the time. I guess he must of missed me telling everyone the date when Al would be arriving.  
“Yup. Apparently he has a surprise too.”  
“Oh god, don’t tell me the fucker knocked someone up.” Lovino groaned.  
“No, I don’t think that’s it. Alfred wouldn’t be able to keep his fat mouth shut with that sort of news. I’m guessing he’s bringing his friends.” Lukas said nonchalantly.  
“F-friends? How many do you think t-that might be?” Raivis replied.  
“That oaf better not bring any of his friends. You know how he is with his: ‘if it’s some of us it’s all of us’ trope, if he brings his friends we’ll have a whole house full of twats to deal with!” Arthur exclaimed.  
“Oh God it sounds like something he’d actually do!” I began to get worried. I didn’t have enough space for all of his friends and certainly not enough money to feed all of them. I actually began to pray, for once in my life, that he finally got his head out of his ass and didn’t do something that stupid.  
“It’s fine guys, I’m sure that dumbass didn’t commit such fuckery, alright? Now there’s a store here, and I love what they’re selling, oh my God there’s a sale too, God has answered my prayers, let’s move!”

——————

“And we have arrived! Welcome to Canada, boys.”

|Fun Fact: Omegas tend to earn far less than others in their profession, especially less than alphas.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this length of chapter is better than usual. Sorry for the late update, I’ve been busy. I’m also going on vacation for a week so the next chapter may a bit delayed also.
> 
> If anyone finds any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know. I am open to comments and constructive criticism. If anyone wants anything to be changed or modified, I will see want I can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes I may have made! If you catch any please let me know. Any or all other comments, tips, constructive criticism you may have for me I am also open to them. Thank you for reading, I plan to update every week or every pother week (don’t worry I have some future chapters done already!).


End file.
